MewMew prophecy: Book 2
by warriorsanime123
Summary: (do not own characters belongs to rightful owners) Ichigo goes to the beach and finds a secret prophecy about her,at the beach ichigo wakes up to find a black kitten staring at her in the face.Who is this cat? what does he want with her? this is book 2 of the series mewmew summer!
1. Chapter 1

chapter1 the beach

Ichigo woke up to the smell of pancakes she got up and tested her foot the doctor said her foot had fully healed. She grabbed her brush and sat down she brushed through her hair, then her cellphone rang she looked on the screen it was Ryou she picked up the phone and pressed the green button.

"what do you want?"asked Ichigo.

"Well hello too you too."He said.

"Ok wise guy what did you call for?"She asked."Do you need me to come in early?"

"No instead we are going to the beach today you guys could use a break,you really need one."He added.

"Ok thanks."she said as coolly as she could and hung up.

"EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK!"she screamed jumping up and she stopped she realized something Masaya was a Mew-mew now. So that means he is going to be there!She imagined it blushed and jumped even faster. She grabbed her beach bag and put her swim suit in it. She grabbed sunblock ,her towel,and slipped on her flip-flops. She ran down stairs and sat down at the kitchen table pancakes were sitting right in front of were she sat they gone in two seconds and she dashed out the door on her way out she grabbed the beach umbrella that was leaning against the wall,she ran all the way to Mew-mew café when she got there,everybody was loading up she put her stuff beside Lettuce's bags ,and she hopped in the car with the others. Ryou turned on the car and Keiichiro put the picnic basket in the trunk, after everyone got in Ryou drove away.

"Hey where is Masaya he said he was coming."Ichigo said looking around curiously it was Ryou who answered.

"He called and told us that he was meeting us there he apparently had a emergency."He said. Did Ichigo note a little scorn in his voice? Ichigo turned red.

"What is up with you!?"Ichigo demanded."Why are you so cold all the time!?"When no one answered she turned her back and stared out the window.

When they got to the beach Ichigo dashed out ignoring the protests of the other Mew-mews and dashed into the bathroom and put on her swim suit and walked out she turned away from the other Mew-mews and ran passed a group of girls. As she ran behind the bathrooms she heard Masaya call for her she turned to see that the girls were surrounding him. she felt herself begin to cry,she turned and ran to the far side of the beach. Nobody was on this side of the beach yet so she found a nice spot near the cliff wall and rolled out her towel she stuck the umbrella in the sand and opened it up. She had brought her own lunch,she bit down into her sandwich and chewed slowly watching the waves roll over the sand after a while she put up her lunch and fell asleep. She woke up to the sounds of boys talking she opened one of her eyes expecting to see men on the far side of the beach surrounding Zakuro,but another group of men was by her. The men Ichigo heard ,were standing over her and were staring at her,she started to feel self conscious started to blush and she tried in a vain attempt to cover her self grabbed the edge of her towel and covered her self up except for her eyes still they stared at her And finally one spoke.

"Hey cutie do you have a boyfriend?" when she didn't answer he smirked she suddenly felt shy and she shrank back against the wall and the other guys started complimenting her she got tired of it and she grabbed her stuff and leaped over them did a flip in mid-air and landed she turned to see the guys staring at her in awe. She smiled and whipped around feeling satisfied with herself and walked up to the cliff face and stared up she heard footsteps behind her she turned to see the guys coming over. She started to feel self conscious again. She looked up and found a ledge big enough for at least two people,she turned and grabbed some rope and tied it to the handles of her umbrella and basket,Ichigo threw up the other end and it caught on a small bush growing on a smaller ledge just above the one she was found some foot hold and she easily climbed up the cliff face to the ledge. She looked down and relief flowed through her the boys were to dumb-struck to even try to climb she grabbed the rope and hauled her stuff up layed out her towel and sat her umbrella down by the basket and grabbed the sun block and put it on .She turned her back toward the boys and fell asleep she woke up hearing voices she sighed.

"Why won't you guys leave me alone!"she opened her eyes to see two yellow eyes staring at her in the first she thought it was kisshu,But her eyes got focused she saw that it wasn't kisshu it was a cat.

"Are you talking to me if you are I didn't do anything."He just stared at her he was a black cat ,a kitten by the looks of him,he had a pick nose and huge yellow eyes .he was so cute! Ichigo sat up and grabbed him,she layed him on her lap and started to stroke his fluffy black fur despite his protests he was purring. She smiled.

"Ok,let me put my stuff up in the car and we will talk ok?"She got up with the cat in her arms and grabbed her stuff and looked down,the guys were still under her ledge.

"Man those guys never give up." She commented she saw Masaya he was staring around a questioning look on his face heard him ask a question, a man answered.

"There is a cute girl up there and man is she athletic!"He looked curiously up to where she was. she ducked and her ears and tail popped out.

"Ok,time for action."She she noticed the cat was staring at her wide-eyed. He was looking at her ears."I will explain later."She took a running start and she leaped of the ledge and ,did two flips a row this time,landed when her feet hit the ground she took off. Running at full speed she looked back the guys were fallowing her!She got to the car and threw her stuff in and this time she went toward the guys coming at them full speed guys looked at her like she was crazy she was lucky that her ears and tail were gone she leaped 2 feet over their heads and landed she ran for the ledge and leaped up onto it and sat down and explained to the cat what happened,she was surprised he listened so well. he nodded.

"Well in that case."All of the sudden he leaped up and and kissed her. She stared at him and in a few minutes their eyes were level she looked down sure enough she was a cat and she looked exactly like him except for the eyes and the fact that she had a bell on her tail and on her neck. He looked at her calmly. She turned red.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"She turned and jumped down and she landed on something soft and springy she looked down and she realized that she had jumped down on top of Masaya's turned as she heard deep barking one of the guys that chased her had a dog!She jumped down from his head and sprinted right past the dog after she took off she felt the hot breath of the dog on her heels and she felt its teeth met her scruff,she was lifted of the ground,and shaken vigorously. Her vision was blurring and she could make out red dots flying and staining the sand her body felt lighter then a feather as she was flung in the air and she hit the rock wall then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The secret

She opened her eyes to see the dog running away tail between his legs and standing head held high was the black cat he looked back at her she stared at him. Their eyes met Ichigo felt very embarrassed. She struggled to get up,but she collapsed again. She noticed that her neck was bleeding she turned her gaze back to him he was padding forward and he had cobwebs in one paw he patted the cobwebs on her neck she watched as the cobwebs soaked up the blood and he turned sat down beside her and started to apply more she layed her head down and watched all the Mew-mews mill around they looked panicked,Lettuce was running around checking under everything and the other Mew-mews were calling out she couldn't make out what the were saying Ryou walked over and told them something randomly and pointed at me and the black cat the Mew-mews looked at her and Lettuce and pudding came running Ichigo noticed that the black cat was bristling he grabbed her by the scruff she let out a yelp of pain as he dragged her to a corner near the rock wall and he shoved her ahead of him,she layed against the rock watched as he stood in front of her bristling, as the other Mew-mews came up stopped and stared at the black cat he was spiting insults at them at least they didn't know what it means nor hear him.

Go away mouse-brains!"He hissed as he swatted at pudding's leg she jumped back Ichigo was too weak to get up and stop him. without warning he whipped around and grabbed her by the scruff and he climbed swiftly up. she looked down and the Mew-mews were staring up at she saw Ryou run up and stand beside Masaya He looked up and their eyes met she looked away and stuck nose in the air to show that she was not going to look at him 2 minutes later they where up on the cliff and the black cat sat down and they groomed themselves,she noticed that he kept glancing over at her wound then she realized the cobwebs had fallen of she licked her wound. She pricked her ears the black cat looked at her Ichigo angled her ears toward the cliff face indicating that the noise was coming from over there. He got up and flicked his tail indicating to her run and hide. She whipped around and leaped into a bush and looked out saw a cat,he was a purple greyish color with blue eyes and he had a green handkerchief on his neck ,the two toms glared at each other a picture came into her mind,Ryou had fallowed them!Her fur bristled and with out thinking she leaped out and stood beside the black cat and glared at Ryou he looked at her clearly surprised.

"Ichigo," Ryou hissed,"come over here."

"No,this cat here saved my life and you didn't."She black cat looked at her surprised and so did Ryou he snarled and leaped at the black cat.

The black cat didn't have time to think. Ichigo leaped up and met Ryou in mid-air they fell to the ground Ichigo bit down hard on Ryou's tail he snarled and turned on her, she knew he was expecting to see The black cat his eyes stretched wide as he stared at her while he was off guard Ichigo leaped at him and dug her teeth in his scruff he tried to shake her off but he made one mistake he let her paws touch the ground dug her claws into the ground and lifted Ryou up with a massive effort she threw him against a tree he layed there for a few minutes and turned back to normal. he stood up holding his right arm turned and jumped down from the cliff to join the others she turned and saw The black cat pad up to her.

"Nice moves."He purred and layed his tail tip on her shoulder then whisked it away turned and beckoned her with his tail to scrambled after him. It was a short time after they left the beach when they came across a river moss covered rocks were just above the surface the black cat leaped over onto one of them. She fallowed.

"Hey you never told me your name."She looked back at her.

"My name is blacky."He said. Ichigo was on the second to last rock Ichigo bunched up her hind quarters and leaped forward but right when she leaped her hind-claws slipped backward and her hindquarters slipped into the swift flowing water she dug her front-claws into the moss she felt the moss shift then rip away from the rock. She let out a shriek but it was cut off as a wave of water covered her head. She thrusted her legs down and her head popped above the surface of the water. She paddled in a vain attempt to swim ,she could barely keep her head above the water she glanced at the shore and saw blacky running along the bank. Their eyes met then without warning he leaped into the river and disappeared under the waves. She started to panic he hadn't come up yet, then his head popped up beside her and his teeth met her scruff. The current got faster and they both paddled hard against the current, but they weren't making any progress. Then they heard a thundering roar she looked back and let out a screech ,for there a few feet away, The water disappeared over the edge into a pool below. She closed her eyes and felt blacky rap his paws around her and they both plunged down into the pool. Ichigo awoke to find that she and blacky had both washed up on the shore she coughed up a mouth-full of water , and lay their exhausted. She turned her head and saw blacky lay in a big soggy lump beside her she hauled her self up and sat down beside him. She put her ear up to his chest, he was breathing. She looked around and spotted a big leaf on a near by bush she padded over and pulled it off, She took it back to blacky and layed the leaf on top of him. She sat beside him waiting for him to wake up. She heard a noise. Ichigo pricked her ears the noise came again it was coming from a bush not far from where she sat. Her pelt prickled she felt like something was watching her. Then bush exploded with movement and figures to fast to see dashed out and surrounded her and blacky. She noticed they were cats! All of the cats had broad wide shoulders and their powerful muscles could be seen through there pelts. A handsome long-haired white tom stepped forward his icy blue gaze bore into Ichigo's finally he spoke with great authority.

"My name is blizzard"The tom said,"and what are you doing on our territory."He took a threatening step forward she shrank back.

"Come any closer and I'll claw your ears off."she tried to stop her voice from shaking.

"A bold threat coming from a kit",He growled,"and by a kit who is shaking from ears to tail-tip."By this time blacky was struggling to stand he took a step forward and stood protectively in front of Ichigo he was shaking. He could barely stand up let alone fight. Then,a brown tabby tom spoke up.

"He is trying so hard to act tough when clearly he can't fight."sneered the cat,a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat, stepped forward.

"Now hawk these are just tiny kits they are practically scared out of their pelts!"She turned and looked at us. Ichigo was surprised by the softness in her eyes Ichigo crouched down and pinned her ears ,Blizzard leaned forward and grabbed blacky by the scruff pretty tortoiseshell she-cat leaned forward and grabbed Ichigo gently by the scruff .The forest was a blur as the strange cats ran through the undergrowth Ichigo bumped uncomfortably against the she-cat's legs. they came to a thickly woven bramble wall they paused at gap in the wall and blizzard disappeared inside it with a flick of his tail they fallowed and then they were inside. Ichigo kept her eye on the exit. She caught blacky's eye he gave a tiny nod he understood. Right when the cats set them both down they bolted for the entrance side by side of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of white fur and as fast as lightning blizzard had pounced on them as if they were two mice. Then he shuffled them back to a spot under a huge rock. Ichigo looked around she noticed that some dens were woven against the bramble wall a she-cat that looked a lot like hawk stepped forward flicked her tail and instantly they were surrounded by some cats they escorted Ichigo and blacky into a small den. There were two nests Ichigo went to the smaller one and settled down she saw to cats come in and sit down at the entrance they both faced toward the two captives. Ichigo curled up and fell asleep woke up to the sounds screeching Ichigo sprang up and and saw the two guards facing two other cats. The intruders had a menacing appearance about them all of the sudden she felt funder-able. All four cats sprang and crashed into each other. Out of the corner of her she saw something like a shadow coming up beside her. She spun around to see a she-cat twice her size looming over her. Ichigo was frozen she couldn't lift her paws to flee . The she-cat grabbed her by the scruff and ran out. Ichigo looked at the clearing all of the cats were battling in knots of teeth and claws. The she-cat dropped Ichigo,She could see the cat now she was a gray color and she had distinctive black speckles along her tail,she let out an ear-splitting screech and the cats broke apart. The she-cat picked up Ichigo and ran for the exit. Ichigo looked over her shoulder and saw other cats that had the same sense about them, behind them a line off warriors led by blizzard giving a chase. She noticed that blacky was with him.

"Give her back!"He yowled. Blizzard looked puzzled for a moment as his eyes searched the retreating cat then his eyes rested on Ichigo he pointed his tail atme and all the persuing cats looked at Ichigo the pretty tortoiseshell let out a screech and pulled ahead of everyone in seconds they were bye the river and the she-cat holding ichigo plunged in and swam to a rock jutting out of the river and layed Ichigo down beside her. When the cat wasn't looking Ichigo slipped into the river and paddled to shore. The water was icy cold as it periced her fur with cold claws she was about have way there when she heard splashing behind looked back and there was the she-cat she was fallowing Ichigo. Ichigo reached the shore and made a break for the other cats. Ichigo tripped and fell into Blacky head-first and together they fell in a black knot of fur they stopped tumbling she opened her eyes and found herself staring into the yellow eyes of blacky she stood up and shook the dust from her pelt and turned to see a line of dark cats lined up on the shore Ichigo crouched knowing that a battle was fixing to break out,but the dark cats were glancing with uncertainty at her. A yowl broke the silence.

"You will never have the power of the black cat with pink eyes you will use it to destroy the forest!"and with that the clearing exploded with yowls of blood roaring in her ears Ichigo pounded forward and leaped onto a gray tom. She held onto him digging her claws into his back held on with her front paws and ferociously tore at his back with her hind claws and Blacky slashed at his muzzle and the tom ran screeching into the undergrowth. She turned to Blacky the light of battle was in his eyes. She tore across the clearing and crashed into another tom, he was black with one white ear,he leaped onto Ichigo and pressed his paw on her neck she couldn't breath clawed at his chest but no matter how hard she tried her strikes got weaker and she couldn't go on dots apeared before her eyes grew heavy then all of the sudden the weight lifted off her neck and she saw the pretty tortoiseshell she-cat restle the tom to the ground. Ichigo got up and bolted off to help Blacky he was facing two cats, a tom and a she-cat were slashing at his flanks but all of the sudden a cat knocked her aside and she hit ground with a thud and the breath was driven out of her ,she lay there struggled to get up blood was flowing out of the wound on her neck. Then a dark cat grabbed Ichigo and took off through the trees.


End file.
